Hypertension and low physical activity place women at risk for long-term cardiovascular complications, yet these risks are modifiable through long-term adherence to an exercise training protocol. Research is lacking, in women with hypertension, on the effictiveness of exercise training in reducing blood pressure, and improving mood; a factor associated with long-term exercise adherence. There specific aim of the study is to examine the effects of an aerobic exercise program on resting blood pressure and mood in women with unmedicated mild hypertension using a two-group, repeated measures, experimental design.